


Needed this vacation

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille go on a couples cruise





	Needed this vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisabethIvy22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethIvy22/gifts).



“Hopefully we don’t get charged too much for this food or I’m gonna have a problem”Aaron says a little too quietly as they waited for their waiter to bring them food 

This cruise was sort of expensive so he hoped that the cruise experience including their dining experience lived up to the same level of service they’ve been given so far 

The staff seemed friendly well mannered and genuinely concerned for making sure every passenger received a great experience 

”I needed this vacation Aaron”Camille says they were on a cruise together 

“I convinced Phillip into giving us the time off”Aaron says to his wife 

“Phillip normally doesn’t budge for people but you have always been like a son to the man ”Camille tells her husband 

“He does have a soft spot for me always has”Aaron mentioned to her 

“Feels good being alone with you in a place other than our house for once”Camille muttered 

Pretty soon their waiter a young guy in his early 20’s arrived with their food and drinks 

”Cheers”Aaron says clinking his glass of wine with hers 

”Right back at you”Camille says to him 

”Well done”Aaron says as he room a but out of his steak

”The same way you've always liked them”Camille says to him 

”You’re ravishing”Aaron says laying his eyes on her 

Camille looked stunning as she wore an elegant yet simple pink dress with a deep v neckline Showing off her cleavage 

”Always knew the way to a woman's heart”Camille laughed sipping on her red wine 

”Supermodels truly have nothing on you”He raised her hand up to his giving it a kiss 

“Damn you could propose to me all over again and I’d be saying yes”Camille tells the man 

“Speaking of weddings we have to go to my dad and new stepmoms wedding”Aaron mentioned 

“She’s a nice woman”Camille says 

“I liked her when I first met her that time he brought her in to get looked at”Aaron replies back to her

“Have you talked to your father?”Camille asked him 

“I’ve tried to”Aaron said

Aaron has never had a stable relationship with his father but he’s been attempting to at least be cordial with him


End file.
